transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Team Blaster VS Team Decibel
AC Training Chamber This stark, spacious chamber is well reinforced and shielded to stand up to the strain of many practice bouts. A gleaming training drone stands in one corner of the room, ready for work. The walls are sheathed in reflective alloys, allowing the combatants to observe their motions and progress. ~Risin' up, back on the street.. Did my time, took my chances.~ Or so the song goes, thumping from the Training Room's stereo system. Meanwhile, Blaster pummels away on the training drone, set immobile, like a punching bag.. only metal and stuff. *THWAP* Right hook. *SKKKRACK* Left cross. *SKAAAAAAABLAM* Rising uppercut. The drone is knocked back on it's side, wheezing from the display and envious red beady optics because it can't attack back. "Slam bam, thank you drone!" the Tape Commander chuckles, checking the time. "Just like them to be late, eh puter?" he asides to the punching bag AKA training drone. By now, it's gotten back up. ~Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet.. Just a man and his will to survive..~ *THWAP* *SKKKRACK* "KAPOW, leave some drone for BLAM, me!" Warpath says. He sits on a small bench waiting for his turn. "I need some POW, action! Not enough Decepticons to beat up lately." *thud* Metal rings on metal as the Monsterbot's clunky form hits the bottom of the entrance shaft. "I thought I heard something down here." Lumbering into the chamber proper, Grotusque swings his oversized head one way and then the other. "Bah, just people playing with the drones though. Borrrring." Decibel wanders in from the repair bay flexing a bit to loosen up his joints as he gets ready for the sparring match. His expression shows that he is fully aware that he is late for the agreed upon match. "Sorry Blaster, I know I'm late. Been riding a desk so long I left my rifle connected to the recharger and had to go back and grab it or this would be over sooner than expected." Grinning he adjusts his audios to muffle the volume just a bit and steps into the practice field as he glances at the others gathered. "Oh wonderful I get an audience for my pummeling eh?" Rewind walks in to the sound of 'Eye of the Tiger' blaring in concert with a drone getting pummeled. He takes a spot to watch the boss do his thing, happy to see the guardian after so long, but not wishing to disrupt the mech's groove. A cock of the head toward Decibel, but the cassette remains silent. Durango wanders in, with a bag of popped energon in hand. He finds a seat, unobtrusively, to see how exactly this is all going to play out. Bug Creature follows Grotusque in, because he likes to investigate the kinds of mayhem the other Monsterbots get into and loves to try and one-up them. "Drones don't feel pain. That's what makes fighting them such a waste of time. Oh! And look who's here. Blaster. Say, I've been meaning to ask you. You ever notice how Earth musicians start off with a bang, putting out great songs that everyone loves, but then they inevitably die an ignominious death? Like Elvis. Poor bastard. Drugged up and bloated, died on his toilet from what I hear." He smiles, which looks horrific in this mode. "Something to think about next time you listen to his music." Sabertoothed Creature pauses, peers at Repugnus for a moment. Then breaks out into a grin of his own. It's not quite so outright freakish looking, but with his big jaws full of sharp teeth and those walrus-like tusks its a bit disconcerting in its own way. "Guess the BlastMan should be glad he just listens and don't write his own stuff, huh?" Turns his head a bit to peer down at Rewind. "... Though he's probably got loads of alimony to pay already." Turns back to the other Monsterbot, even as he jabs a clawed finger at the tape archivist. "Do we even know where these little buggers keep coming from? Do him and Soundwave share alternating weekends or something?" "Hey Mac-Daddio!" Blaster shouts to Grotusque, corny smile and all while the pummeling of the drone is paused. "We can make this a -bit- more interesting, whaddya say.. Decibel? Howabout we CRANK this one up!!" Pacing to the rough-center of the room, Blaster nods to Rewind in a respective fashion and holds a hand out to stay Warpath's destructive fury. "Check it, Warpath 'ole buddy.. maybe this way, more than -two- can play!" Looking towards Decibel, Blaster turns back to face those gathered for the exhibition match. "Howabout we get some situational training up in he-a-re? Call the flip Deci, win and you get first pick.. YAOW!" After flipping the large oversized token (good for one free drink at Maccadam's), Blaster looks curiously at Repugnus. "Anyone ever tell you you've got one sick, twisted mind Monst-ah-bot??" The coins lands, and the Autobot DJ adds in "Both of ya!" Bug Creature grins back at Grotusque. "You're asking ME what my theory would be on that one? Because I don't think you want to know, my friend! I bet there's a bitter divorce somewhere in there, though..." He just smirks at Blaster's retort. "Yes, all the time, in fact, why do you ask?" "Well ZING, why didn't you say so?" Warpath says. "This sure beats PLINK, watching you bop a drone all night. So who am I BLAM, tagteaming with?" The little red tank minibot is eager! Decibel almost shudders when it's decided that it will be team sparring in place of solo combat. Bad memories of forceball on Cybertron come to mind and him being the last one picked to play and always being the prime target to throw at. Thankfully he's a team captain now and is already picked! And as a bonus he gets first pick. Having gotten a chuckle from the Monsterbot duo and knowing that like the bulky bot they will no doubt sit waiting he does a quick random number generation in his head and points to Grotusque. "I choose you." As soon as he says it he regrets his words and hopes nobody else recalls that horrid terran program. "What can I say, Pug's at his best when he's at his worst." Grotusque chortles a bit as he lumbers over to Decibel's side. "Someone didn't leave the horrible abomination for last picks? Wow. I'm so touch." He even fakes a little sniffle, which just makes it hard to tell if he's being a smartass or not again. From the shaft that leads upwards comes none other than one Rodimus Prime himself, still in the midst of rubbing one hand along the back of his opposing forearm, checking the mountings of his arm blasters, "I -told- Kup these things weren't shooting straight and it wasn't `cause of me spraying shots all over the place." A pause passes before he frowns a bit. "...this time." Upon emerging into the training room, he pauses and blinks as things appear a little more crowded than he was expecting. "Huh. That's trange. I don't remember any assigned weapons drills today...especially at this time of night." Bug Creature grins at Grotusque. "Well, that's a change, normally no one ever wants to touch you, Grotusque. You must feel REALLY special now." As Rodimus enters, the horrible Monsterbot beams. "Ah, fearless leader. Someone cue the choir of churchboys to start singing his praises." "Blast, that was a good pick Decibel.. knew you'd turn things up to MAX on your first go-round!" Blaster chuckles, snapping his fingers for extra dramatic effect. Rubbing his chin and looking over the candidates, the Tape Commander's head whips around to view Rodimus Prime clunkering down the shaft. "Howsabout Prime and I show you dudes how we get jiggy, and you can have the rest?" Blaster offers Decibel, another snarky grin plastered all over his face. "Oh, hey Rodimus.. you're about to join team ROCK in a minute, if you're down to show these troopers you know how to.. JAM, OW!!" "Cute, Repugnus, cute." Rodimus quips as he gives the Monsterbot a sidelong glance, still fiddling with the blasters on his arm like he weren't totally satisfied with how they were mounted in place. "I'm just down here to test fire after my latest adjustme..." He cuts off at Blaster's words, peering towards the communications Autobot, then back to the others present. "Whait, you want me and you to get into a ruckus with everyone else here?" "WHAM, BLAM, a ruckus is what we need!" Warpath exclaims, "You ZOOM, down with it, chief?" He grinds the knuckles of one hand into his fist. "So who gets to POW, beat up whom?" "You -know- it Prime, ain't worth livin' if you ain't havin' a ROCKIN' time at it!" Blaster replies, playing some air guitar to the song on the stereo system. "If you know, Decibel is cool and the gang?" he adds, pausing to look back at the current Intel CO. Decibel gives a wave of greeting as Rodimus arrives just in time to join in the head busting. "Evening Rodimus." He then turns back towards Blasting making a not to review the theory that love of terran music scrambles the speech patterens of a cybertronian. Citing both Blaster and Jazz in his internal log. "That could work Blaster, the sides are a bit uneven in numbers but it does seem somewhat balanced. What say you Rodimus?" Rewind decides not to dignify that goading from the Monsterbot with an answer. Let Blaster deal with them since he's more their size. The cassettebot has heard the old rumors so many times that it just doesn't phase him anymore. He finally speaks though, "You want back up boss, I'm your homeboy." Sabertoothed Creature would grin wider if he was able to as he puts a forelimb over Repugnus' shoulders. "Com'n. You can't tell me you haven't wanted a chance to punch this ugly mug in for being a jerk. Because if you didn't, he wouldn't be doing his job!" Followed by more rauctious laughter. Bug Creature shrugs innocently as Grotusque makes his case. "What can I say? Some people can teleport as, like, their super-power. Me, my super-power is *my personality.*" "Weeeell, I really shouldn't." Rodimus rubs at his chin slowly, his other hand resting on his hip as he seems to consider the offer. "I've got a whole bunch of things I still need to take care of and I'd probably never hear the end of it from Kup about unnecessary horseplay when there was work to be done. But on the other hand, it -would- annoy him to no end, so alright!" Working his right arm, then his left as if to limber them up, he wastes no further time in stepping across the room and closer to where Blaster stands, turning to glance back towards the others. "Really now? Next time you're going to want me to line up all five dinobots and wrestle them at once or something..." With the sides sorted Decibel moves to his teams corner and begins prepping for the festivities. "This is going to be interesting to say the least." Giving himself a final once over he nods and turns towards the opposition. "Good luck gentlemen, seeing as how we have the advantage of numbers you may as well make the first move. "First move? Heeeeeeeeeeeck!" Blaster smiles, shadow boxing a bit and jumping from side to side on either foot. Waving for Rewind to get off the bench, and into the game (wait, wrong tape's schtick!). Huddling them into a corner, only because that's what Decibel did first.. and it seemed like a good idea, Blaster breaks it down. "Alright, leave Decibel for me.. Rodimus, see if you can't keep the ugly one busy. Rewind, make sure to keep Warpath off balance.. don't need him spoutin' off at inopportune times (wink!). BREAK!" With the pep talk over, Blaster rounds on his left foot and pivots.. quickly drawing his Electro-Scrambler Gun, dialing it down a notch. "You got it, D!!" he shouts, letting loose a blast or two. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blaster strikes Decibel with his Jivetown attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Decibel's Accuracy! (Blinded) "The ugly one?" Rodimus actually smirks slightly, looking in the direction of -both- Monsterbots. "Yeah, way too easy. I'll just err on the side of caution, no offense guys!" Flexing first one arm, then the other, and cracking the servos of his fingers as he wiggles them, Rodimus abruptly lifts both hands and points them together, one at Repugnus, one at Grotusque. "Hate to say this, but don't expect me to go easy just because I'm Prime, either!" He grins despite himself. Sometimes it's good therapy to just cut loose and let go without worrying about bystanders, military objectives or Decepticons. Both arm blasters ignite with that telltale *P-CHEW CHEW!* noise as he sends out two streams of fire at the Monsterbots. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Sabertoothed Creature with his Arm Blasters Area attack! -2 Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Bug Creature with his Arm Blasters Area attack! -2 Rewind is off the bench all right and takes his adhesion rifle from off his back, he checks the power level briefly then nods to Blaster. "Like that would be hard." he scoffs softly, then turns to face the other three mechs, "Sorry Warpath, but I've always wanted to do this." he notes, aiming his rifle toward the mech's barrel. Combat: Rewind strikes Warpath with his Adhesion Rifle attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Warpath's Agility! (Crippled) Encore enters the training room, as usual, by sliding down the ladder, Gears of War style. He lands with a heavy CLANG and looks around, waving. "What's up...?" Decibel was set for anything, really he was, but then Blaster called his team into a huddle and Decibel let his guard down. Pondering a design he's been working on in his spare time he only realizes he's being shot at when the blast slams into his chest sending an arc of energy through him that shorts out his targeting system a bit. Cursing at his lapse in judgement he starts to move in the hopes of being making himself slightly more difficult to hit. Dodging around the newly arrived Encore as he does so he replies hastily, "Sparring match. Heads up." A few shots from his rifle then follow as he returns a volley at Blaster. Combat: Decibel sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Decibel strikes Blaster with his Laser attack! Bug Creature cackles as Rodimus blasts him. It doesn't seem to do much simulated damage, but Repugnus would hardly give him a pass for that. "Heheh, ouch, Roddy! Actually, I'm glad to see you not going all easy on us because you're worried about our feelings or whatever. More Primes could stand to be a little more ruthless, you know? I mean, SOME OF THEM might still be alive if they were!" And he charges after Prime, and... transforms into robot mode? "Anyway, where were we?" he says as he slides the rest of the way towards Rodimus, aiming to slam into him and either bowl him over or at least unbalance him. The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus misses Rodimus Prime with his Dirty Fighting attack! -2 "Let's get this ZING, party started!" Warpath shouts, getting up off his bench and heading into the group in the training room when Decibel calls him. He gets hit by Rewind's gluey rifle. "Now that's what I call a SPLAT, sticky situation! Let's see if you can ZOOM, take this, Rewind old buddy!" A shell poofs out of his tank barrel and heads towards the Cassette. "It's a POW, top 40 hit!" Combat: Warpath strikes Rewind with his Let's POW rock this baby! attack! -3 Encore blinks quietly and notes there seems to be a game or training battle going on. "Room for one - uh, two more?" Sabertoothed Creature laughs as Rodimus shoots at both of them when he can't decide which one is uglier, the shots rattling against his armored hide. "Aaaaw, we tied? Damn, I need to work on my hideous image more." Loping after the other Monsterbot, he waits for Repugnus to make his move, then slips in to try and catch Rodimus off-guard between them, swinging his overlized alligator tail at the Prime's legs. "Heads I win; tails you lose!" Combat: Sabertoothed Creature strikes Rodimus Prime with his Tail Swat (Kick) attack! When the shot hits, Blaster's face lights up with a grin like that green alien Jedi dude in Star Wars.. with the funky dreadlocks. Anyways, the momentarily celebration allows Decibel's attack to go through without much thought about dodging. So he does the next best thing, and that's rushing headlong into it! The laser fire smelts some tiny holes into his midsection, nothing too bad though. Leaping slightly into the air, Blaster aims a fist down on Decibel's helm. "Hey chaps, Clutch.. you're with us!" he quips, looking away from his own attack. What a goof. Combat: Blaster strikes Decibel with his Head Bonk! (Punch) attack! Rodimus Prime frowns a bit as Repugnus makes mention of a certain someone else, but the expression passes as quickly as it appeared. As the Monsterbot lumbers in towards him, the Autobot Prime leaps high, actually vaulting over him and landing with a harsh *CLANK* on the other side, spinning in place to raise his arm blaster again, "It's not about being ruthless, Repugnus. It's about knowing when there's a time to be diplomatic, and when there's a time when you don't play nice anymore." This is probably about the point that Rodimus should remember why it's not a good idea to monologue in the middle of a fight as he's distracted long enough to have his feet swept out from under him by Grotusque's crocodillian tail, sending him landing harshly on the floor, "Oof!" Pushing himself quickly up to one knee, he reaches out with one hand to seize about the tip of that same tail, "There's nothing wrong with being nice to people. It's just that sometimes there's some out there..." Grabbing firmly to the tail, he then WRENCHES hard as he moves to pick Grotusque up off the floor and smash him overhead towards Repugnus' body, "...who only understand one language!" Is he strong enough to manhandle Monsterbots like this? Hey this is -Prime- we're talking about. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Repugnus with his Do the Monsterbot Mash Area attack! -4 Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Sabertoothed Creature with his Do the Monsterbot Mash Area attack! -4 Rewind hrms as the tankbot blasts his way past the glue, well so much for that plan. He attempts to dodge the incoming attack but gets tagged anyway. He considers a different tactic for the bigger mech, "Oh I can take it and I can dish it out too." he replies calmly to Warpath. Letting his rifle recharge, he takes his other weapon off his back, a simple laser rifle and takes aim. Combat: Rewind strikes Warpath with his Laser attack! Clutch looks at Blaster, then turns to survey the other Autobots in the training room. "I'm with you...got it. Wait, so who else is with us?" He ducks out of reflex as Monsterbots smash into each other in the background. "And who's against us?" "Obviously Decibel, the Monster bros, Encore, and the little tank that could.. OW!!" Blaster cat-calls from his skirmish. Clutch runs off towards one of the more open stretches of training room floor, transforming into his vehicle mode and peeling out. "Got it...I think." His horn honks a few times. "Anybody need a hand?" Attempting to avoid running into his his team mates proved harder than he expected since he was also trying not to blunder into either of the two mechs that arrived late. Stumbling a step or two he finds himself a bit closer to Blaster than he had planned to get. Even more so as the tape commander charges forward and klonks him on the head. Audios ringing he shakes his head to clear it. "Let me guess, that's your interpretation of combat head banging?" With Blaster still close Decibel lashes out with a shot of his own, namely one balled up fist full of heavy metal. Combat: Decibel strikes Blaster with his Punch attack! Repugnus was just about to stand up when Grotusque is slammed down onto him, which pancakes Repugnus back into the floor. "Fwmmmmf! Grotusque, I didn't know you cared!" he grunts out, muffled. He shoves Grotusque off--who should probably notice that Repugnus is significantly stronger for some reason--and transforms into monster mode as he stands up again. "Oh, I don't know, Prime, you'd be surprised at how many languages *I* know. Granted, most of that vocabulary is centered around foul words and that sort of thing, but that's besides the point!" He appears to just stand there for a moment, looking Rodimus over. "But seriously, though, it's one thing to trash a Decepticon. I mean, that's easy. They have it coming. But how about a Decepticon that's got a hostage? Maybe a close friend or protege of yours? Think you could make that shot... kid?" Meanwhile, data highlighting Rodimus's weakpoints streams over to Grotusque's targeting computer. Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Repugnus analyzes Rodimus Prime for weaknesses Grotusque can exploit. Earlier this evening, Andi had an interesting little chat with James Bailey. Now that she has a bit of free time, she's come to Metroplex to hopefully ask a minor favor of Rodimus ... or whomever of the comand staff is available. Metroplex helpfully informed her that several Autobots could be found in the training room, and in the interest of not making mechs like Crosshairs angry again, she's recruited 'help' so that she won't at any point be underfoot. Of course, there are downsides to asking this particular individual to convey her about. "Fanfare? Who all is here?" She can't see past his fingers. Fanfare carefully cradles Andi, peering in as he enters the room and spreads two fingers so she could see between them, listing off everyone he knew in his thick accent. His duct-taped armor was showing some wear and tear at this point, and he spots his brother, perking up "EY BRUV!" "OOH, ZOW, that smarts!" Warpath replies. "Good shot, but let's see if you're good enough to BLING, take that!" His own laser fires from his tank barrel at the cassette. "Now is this a party, or BLAM, what?" Combat: Warpath strikes Rewind with his ZIP! ZAP! ZAM! (Laser) attack! -1 "Aroo?!" Grotusque gets hoisted in the air, and then slammed down with enough force to jar some of his exterior plating loose. And probably leave a monsterbot-sized dent in the floor considering he was used to bludgeon his buddy in the process. "I keep forgetting how strong he is." The chimera-bot wobbles back and forth a bit to get enough movement to roll back onto his feet, somewhat awkwardly crouching in a fashion that almost looks like a mutant winged gerbil as he shakes himself out. "Y'know, some people would consider it crazy to fight a Prime, even in a training simulation.... But that's what you keep us freaks around for, ain't it? Insanity!" Wings flare, looking like he's about to take off again. Up until the data upload hits his targeting software, and the pre-launch turns out to be a fake. "And barbeques!" He opens his maw and spews out a burst of flaming sparks at the Primester. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature misses Rodimus Prime with his Roaring Flames attack! -2 Encore smirks and leaps off the ladder and lifts up his rifle, taking aim at Rodimus. He smirks. "Sorry boss." He smirks, checking the action before he pulls the trigger, feeling the rifle's hefty kick against his shoulder. Combat: Encore misses Rodimus Prime with his Bofors Rifle attack! The fist lands true, square on Blaster's chin and knocking him back a few steps. Quickly shaking the daze from his processors, with a physical shake of the head as well, the Tape Commander brightens up and struts forward. "Nah, Decibel.. that was the devil horns, you dig? Hard and heavy, you know the BAH BAH BAH.. BADDA-BAH BADDA-BAH!" the Autobot boombox rocks out, his head bobbing a little bit with an imaginary metal rift. "See, the combat Head-Bang is a bit more like.." Trailing, Blaster rushes up again.. this time grasping Decibel around the shoulders, rearing his upper chest and neck backwards. "THIS, YAOW!!" Suddenly the forehead is brough forward, hopefully *THUNK*ing off Decibel's chromedome. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blaster misses Decibel with his HEADBUTT! attack! -1 Clutch cruises around the edge of the training room, practically scraping the wall at times but building up to his top speed. "My choice, huh?" A tire-squeaking turn sends him veering back into the heart of the fracas. "All right, guess I'll go for the biggest guns first." A few course corrections send him speeding towards Encore, and a last-minute swerve aims his approach to clip one of Autobot's legs. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Encore with his Offensive Driving attack! Andi Lassiter tries to peer out at everyone when Fanfare calls hello to his sibling Encore. "Oh? Hello, Encore!" Of course, it's very possible that all the gunship will see is her hand waving from Fanfare's hand. A little surreal, possibly. Rodimus Prime's face remains suprisingly impassive at Repugnus not-so-subtle question, his form highlighting like a wireframe in the Monsterbot's vision pointing out places to his partner that he could no doubt take extra damage if struck. Of course, the young Prime isn't exactly cooperating as Grotusque's flames wash over the ground where he was just a moment ago, already tucking and rolling forward to get clear of the crackling inferno. "Would I make that shot?" he asks as he gets to his feet, ducking low again as the Bofors rifle fires just overhead as he takes evasive action. For now though, Rodimus focuses solely on Repugnus, lumbering towards the Monsterbot. "The honest answer? I don't know yet. I'd have to make that decision at the time, but I would make it all the same and live with the consequences." At the last moment, Prime abruptly leaps high, over Repugnus only to come down again, one elbow aimed at the back of his head as he seeks to physically drive the Monsterbot's face forcefully downwards into the ground, "Here's a riddle for you, Repugnus. What do you do with a bad bug that keeps popping up out of nowhere and causing problems again and again and again?" Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Bug Creature with his Face meet floor floor meet face! attack! -4 Rewind took it just fine, he's a lot tougher than most would suspect. He chuckles softly as he runs up to the mech despite the danger to himself, "Why thank you, not a bad shot yourself Warpath. Here, enjoy a little up close and personal combat." he states, then hauls back a leg and kicks out at the other mechs' foot. Of course the cassette bot is immediately on guard for what the tankformer will do next. Combat: Rewind sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rewind strikes Warpath with his Kick attack! Decibel has absolutely no idea what Blaster is talking about when he starts naming other types of dance. What he does know is that being grabbed to set up a follow up strike is never a good thing so as soon as Blaster starts to rear back Decibel falls. Dropping he doesn't collapse into a total heap since as he drops he begins to transform. No longer stuck being an iPod that would clatter to the ground and break he instead hits the floor with wheels spinning. As the rear sets final grip he lurches forward his chromed grill displaying Blaster like a mirror. "Have to pass on the dance lesson my friend, but you really should remember to use the crosswalk. Safety dance or no you'll end up getting hit by traffic." Pedal down he races on towards the tape commander. Dropping forward as parts shift Decibel transforms into his satellite truck mode. Combat: Satellite Truck strikes Blaster with his Keep On Truckin' attack! -1 Sabertoothed Creature actually starts laughing when Rodimus leaps past him and goes after his teammate. "See, now -that- is how you draw aggro! Yer a cutup as usual, Puggy ol' boy." Watchs Rodimus knock the other Monsterbot around for a bit, then shrugs his ungainly shoulders and spreads his wings. "I suppose I should help him out." Using them more for propulsion than a take off, in combination with his powerful legs, Grotusque launchs himself at the Autobot Commander. "I've always wonder what other Autobots taste like!" Then tries to chomp down on Rodimus' shoulder with his oversized fangs, like the armor connaseur that he is. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature misses Rodimus Prime with his NOMNOMNOM attack! Encore stumbles a bit at the impact from Clutch but keeps on his feet, grabbing hold of the sportscar's bumper an showing off his strength - he hefts Clutch above "Oi, Rodimus boss- CATCH!" With a laugh, he launches the poor sportscar at his commander with a portion of his not inconsiderable strength! Combat: Encore misses Rodimus Prime with his Catch the Clutch! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Encore misses Blue Sportscar with his Catch the Clutch! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Encore strikes Bug Creature with his Catch the Clutch! (Ruckus) Area attack! Bug Creature cackles at Grotusque. "FAAAAIIIILLLL! Hahaha, come on, dawg, you had that one! Ah well. Anyway. Not quite the answer I was hoping for, Prime. Guess I'll just have to add you to the list of Primes I've outlived one day, won't I?" And then, as Rodimus descends towards him, his big optics go even wider. "Huh. Uhhhh... you rehabilitate it and get the bug a real job? No? Oh we--" CRUNCH!!! His mug is crushed into the floor, leaving a pretty good imprint of his face in the floor, needle-fanged teeth and all. He struggles a moment before finally pulling his face out. "--hwmmf, that was painful! Good one, boss!" He then kicks out at Rodimus shins, since he's in a fairly prime--haha--position from the floor to do so. "About what you said, earlier, Grotusque... you're right, of course. Us Monsterbots aren't trusted or loved much. Well, maybe one of Doublecross's heads has a fan club, I don't know. But that's a good point. We're the guys that get sent into the nastiest fights of them all. It's what we were made for. We love it. And it's why you can't get rid of us no matter how much you might want to. But about that 'aggro' stuff, what, you play MMO's now? Pshaw. How uncool. 'Course... I've played several already. I just try to be as annoying as I can before I'm banned, heh." Bug Creature catches Clutch instead--with his face. "Hurgh!" Combat: Bug Creature misses Rodimus Prime with his Kick attack! "Nice kick," Warpath says, "Now lemme POW, show you a REAL kick!" The red tank minibot attempts to use Rewind as a soccer ball. It's all simulated, after all! "I'll just pretend I'm BLAM, giving the boot to Rumble!" Combat: Warpath strikes Rewind with his Hunk of wing! (Kick) attack! Trampled by the Satellite Truck, Blaster rebounds off Decibel's front grill and twists with the motion.. drawing his Electro-Scrambler Gun and bearing down on the vehicle. "No kiddin', saw my existence flash before my optics.. OW!!" he smiles, even if it is a simulation.. it still stings! Drawing a bead on the front tire, the Tape Commander lets a shot fly. "Pull over, this is the POLICE!" ~Roxanne, You don't have to put on the red light! Roxanne, You don't have to put on the red light!~ "You're under arrest, for refusal to.." Blaster laughs, another shot squeezed oof. "PARTY HARD!" Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blaster misses Satellite Truck with his POLICE PewPew! (Laser) attack! Blue Sportscar is tossed through the air, slamming into - wait, into Repugnus? Wasn't he on the other side? Clutch transforms into robot mode just to manage a three-point landing on widespread feet and one hand. His other hand is already readying a large, elaborately decorated sword, single-endged and slightly curved. He gives Encore a considering look, but quickly judges the flybot is too far away. "Well, I HOPE you're not on my team..." he muses, before spinning around and slashing at Repugnus. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Combat: Clutch strikes Bug Creature with his Steampunk Sabre attack! Rodimus Prime is on top of Repugnus for a few seconds after the impact, his elbow still planted firmly on the back of the Monsterbot's head. "The way I've always figured...you step on a bad bug and move on, because it's more trouble than it's worth to try and rehabilitate him if he doesn't want to be. Or you turn him at the guys that are even worse than him because he seems to enjoy it...but at the same time." He leans in -reeeal- close, his head just next to Repugnus' audial so he can murmur something meant only for the Monsterbot's hearing. "..." And then, there's a CAR coming for them both! And Rodimus's optics widen as he quite simply rolls over backwards and off of Repugnus, leaving the poor Monsterbot to get hit instead. The Prime gets back to his feet again, just as Grotusque lunges in, and Rodimus grasps one of those indestructible tusks in each hand, stopping the attempted bite in mid-lunge as the two strain for a few seconds. "Hi Grotusque!" His demeanor changes in an instant, almost cheerful. "Don't worry. I'd -never- forget about you!" And with that, Rodimus Prime suddenly leans over backwards, AAAALL the way and takes Grotusque -by- his tusques along for the ride as he moves to cave his head into the floor as well! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Sabertoothed Creature with his Tusk Hold Turned Into Terrible Reverse Suplex! attack! -4 Rodimus Prime mutters to Repugnus, "... care... he... always play nice... guys. But... wants to cross... fine... if... willing to speak..." Rewind oofs as the tankformers foot connects and sends him flying backwards, eventally he lands and skids across the floor before stopping. "Blaster, may I suggest 'Take No Prisoners' by Megadeth if you have to play a song for this little training session?" The cassette bot slowly gets to his feet, his adhesion rifle charged up and raring to go. "Eat glue, its good for you." Combat: Rewind strikes Warpath with his Adhesion Rifle attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Warpath's Agility! (Crippled) Still unused to his new alternate mode Decibel isn't really sure what to do now that he's struck, it's not like he can stop or turn on a dime. Maybe a silver dollar but no dime. Breaking hard he notices the Monsterbot duo get smashed, bashed and crashed. Followed by a swing and a miss. Swerving as he spots Blaster taking aim he just manages to avoid having his tires blown out. "Hey watch it, I'm a bad enough driver with all my wheels working." Scanning the area as he starts to brake he pivots the smaller of his three satellite dishes around towards Rodimus, while a second slightly larger one turns towards Grotusque. "Look alive incoming data stream." Combat: Decibel takes extra time to assist Sabertoothed Creature 's next attack. You know, if there's a time he actually regrets those fangs being unbreakable, now would be one of those times. "Whut thiff? You a denthift now or somethi--" Followed by being given an unhealthy dose of local anthestetic. As in the smash head into floor type. *WHAM* Hard enough to actually get his face stuck in the indentation for a moment or two before he finally comically tugs it free again and falls on his aft. "We meet again, my old nemesis Hard Surface." Glares down at the mark he left. "But my fight is not with you tonight!" This time he does take to the air, launching upward and circling around for a moment. Everyone's feeing him data tonight, but Rodimus is proving to be a slippery target to actually -use- it on. He goes upward, intending to make a big divebomb attempt. Except he forgot this is an indoor arena, and there's a ceiling. The resounding *THUD* is a good reminder though, before the Monsterbot comes spiraling back downwards. Rather quickly at that as gravity takes over. "Mayday! Mayday.. Wait it's not may yet..." At least he's sorta coming down towards Rodimus. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature misses Rodimus Prime with his Bumbling Flight attack! -2 Sabertoothed Creature ends up just reuniting with the floor. Again. "Ffffffff." Encore swears as Rodimus avoids Clutch, pondering who to attack first. He decides to go for Blaster, running towards the ghettoblaster-bot. He looks like he's about to swing a punch but instead he brings his head forwards, attempting to headbutt him! "My brother calls this one the Glasgow Kiss!" He's used it on me several times. His head is protected by his helmet - this will definitely hurt Blaster, if it hits, but won't hurt encore himself! Combat: Encore misses Blaster with his Glasgow Kiss (Punch) attack! Fanfare beams and points to Encore as he speaks to andi "Ah call that the... ach. What he said." he notes as Encore beat him to the ... punch. Andi Lassiter watches the back and forth a few times, then calls out as loudly as she can without actually shouting or screaming. "Rodimus? Do you have a moment to talk?" Bug Creature was listening to Rodimus for a moment, of course, as he whispers to him. Eventually he stands, does his rambling from before, but then he also gives Rodimus a bit of a mysterious look. Then he smiles. "I admire you just a teensy bit more, Roddy! You know... few millenia, you might become something *special.*" And by that, he means, 'Gosh, I hope Rodimus turns evil and mercilessly executes Decepticons one day!' Then Clutch slashes him, which makes the whole moment really awkward. "Do you MIND?" he asks the carbot, stopping to glance at the cut in his chest. "Prime and I were sharing a... precious moment." He raises his talons as if to attack Clutch, but then he sees that Rodimus is handing Grotusque his aft again. "Hnnnh. Get to you in a second." Transforming back to robot mode, Repugnus aims his Venom Laser at the Autobot Leader. "See how slippery you are when you're paralyzed!" And he discharges a pale green beam at Prime, which will not only paralyze but will also cause him no small amount of pain! Assuming it hits... The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Repugnus misses Rodimus Prime with his Venom Laser attack! "ACK! I'm on a ZAM, strictly low-glue diet!" Warpath protests, as he's gummed up. As he tries to unstick himself from himself, he fires his tankbarrel's disruptor at Rewind. "Maybe this will ZING, melt the glue, so it bounces off me and sticks to you!" Combat: Warpath strikes Rewind with his Disruptor attack! Encore says, "Someone want to feed me some targeting data? I don't care who against, but I'm not the best shot in the world." "Awwwww, dang.. I even synced it up with the beats!" Blaster grumbles, as the wheeling Satellite Truck avoids the pot shots. "Kiss?" Blaster hrms to himself, whirling around. Just in time to see one of the AC-130 Basher Brothers stumbling towards him with head coming forward. "NO-WAY, Jose! I've gotten enough terran culture to see where -this- is going!" the Tape Commander slinks backwards, leveling the Electro-Scrambler Gun at Encore. Letting fly with a blast, Blaster exclaims "Maybe this'll put you back in line.. OWW!!" Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blaster strikes Encore with his Find Another Bromance! attack! -1 Rodimus Prime is on the move. That would be an understatement right now, as he's suddenly drawing a LOT more attention than he was initially expecting. As Grotusque looms down on him from above, the Prime hurls himself to the ground in a clatter of metal on metal, followed by the telltale crash of the first Monsterbot meeting the floor behind him a moment later. "Sure thing, Andi!" he calls out amidst the chaos, as he rolls over hard to one side, end over end as the green venom laser sparks into the ground where he was a moment ago, "I'll be with you soon as this sparring match is done!" Kicking into another roll, and another, and another, he comes up on one knee with those arm blasters primed again. This time releasing a series of rapid fire shots from one arm, then the other, then back again as he lights up the area around Repugnus and Grotusque both like a cowboy with a pair of six shooters going wild. Or John Woo letting loose with a couple of 9mm pistols. Yeah, that's SO much cooler. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Repugnus with his Prime - John Woo style Area attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Sabertoothed Creature with his Prime - John Woo style Area attack! Clutch forgets about Repugnus almost as soon as the monstrous 'Bot is shooting at someone else. Big battles can be like that. Shots - and fists - flying, nailing one opponent and then getting hit from directions you least expected it. One thing that does penetrate through all the chaos is the sound of an engine running. A big one by the sound of it, which means a big vehicle. Clutch is back in car mode and tearing off after Decibel almost before he identifies the sound. "Hope you don't mind - it's just that I don't get to go up against other ground vehicles too often!!" Clutch feeds his engines a measured burst of nitro, sending him rocketing towards Decibel in an attempt to ram the bigger vehicle into the nearest wall. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar misses Satellite Truck with his Ram attack! Rewind uh ohs as the glue partially tears off and joins the shot that Warpath lobs at him, then impacts. "Well now I fully understand the phrase turn about is fair play." he mutters. The cassette bot focuses on his data tracks, tapping into what he won't be needing and then shifts that over to his next attack. "You wanna see the second meaning of light our darkest hour Warpath? Cuz here it comes!" Then launches that light beacon attack! Combat: Rewind's Light Beacon attack aimed for Warpath backfires! Combat: Rewind strikes himself with his Light Beacon attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Rewind's Accuracy! (Blinded) Satellite Truck is wondering if something in the room is playing havoc with targetting systems across the board as people all seem to be having issues making contact. Thinking do do something about that beyond the tactical update that did little to assist Grotusque he lifts the largest of his satellite relay systems into place. As it starts to power up he calls out, "Yo blaster you like it loud how's this for ear splitting?" As he transmits that externally he sends a radio message to his team. <> As he transmits he guns the engine having noticed Clutch bearing down on him. "Watch the paint!" Now at the ready the dish begins to sweep over the area pumping out subsonic soundwaves. Combat: Satellite Truck misses Rodimus Prime with his LRAD Blast Area attack! -3 Combat: Satellite Truck misses Rewind with his LRAD Blast Area attack! -3 Combat: Satellite Truck misses Blue Sportscar with his LRAD Blast Area attack! -3 Combat: Satellite Truck misses Blaster with his LRAD Blast Area attack! -3 "Dangit floor, stop getting in my way!" Grotusque objects as he was to right himself again. Only in time to get pelted with Rodimus' fancy two gun shooting, sending him skidding backwards across the floor rather haphazardly. "Ow.. medic!.. Do we even have a medic? Or did they teamkill it already?" He babbles somewhat disoriently and transforms, deciding to keep his distance for the moment. Doing so he rolls over on his stomach, and pulls out his blaster, trying to get a bead on Rodimus while his head is still swimming. "Com'n, something's gotta work tonight...." Probably not, but he tries to shoot Prime with the energon vaporizing weapon all the same. The monstrousity stands up into a -slightly- less disturbing robot. Combat: Grotusque sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Grotusque strikes Rodimus Prime with his Twin Vaporators attack! Andi Lassiter looks around as Fanfare gets called away and she's suddenly found herself standing agasint the training room wall ... alone. This does not feel like it was all that smart an idea after all. She watches the chaos in the training room continue, really really hoping no one gets shot or tossed or whatever in this direction. Repugnus takes a powerful blast to his arm, and the holograms simulate a massive chunk being blasted out of his 'bicep,' such that his arm barely looks like it's hanging on. "Hrrrnf. Yeah, don't worry, Andi, this shouldn't take him much longer to mutilate us both. 'Course..." He transforms into creature mode, and tries something that will hopefully slow him down. "...that'll be a little harder thanks to the power of DISCO!" And, carefully positioning himself so that Grotusque's back is to him, Repugnus's optics begin to strobe and flash in a multitude of colors at the Autobot Leader! "GIVE IN TO THE DISCO, PRIME!" Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature strikes Rodimus Prime with his Stroboscopic Eyes attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rodimus Prime's Accuracy. (Blinded) Encore smirks and keeps in the melee, flipping his Bofors gun around and swinging it, by the barrel. As he charges, he begins to hum the famous organ music from major league baseball - and on the 'climax' of the music, he takes a swing for the discobot's head! "Blaster- you a fan of baseball?" He asks, laughing. Combat: Encore sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Encore strikes Blaster with his Batter Up! (Kick) attack! Warpath scratches his head. "BLOM, what happened?" he says, "Where's the light?" He notices that the light is now shining in the wrong direction! "Whoops, looks like you ZING, zapped yourself!" he says. "Here, lemme POW, help ya!" A laser blast comes forth from his tankbarrel at Rewind. Combat: Warpath strikes Rewind with his Laser attack! Rodimus Prime couldn't keep dodging forever, you know. The energy blast from Grotusque strikes him mid-torso and a sudden wisp of gasseous vapor erupts from around his neck joints as some of his energon reserves are literally vaporized in an instant. "Hurgh..." he grunts, stumbling for a moment, even though no real damage was done. It's still disorienting! Of course just as he turns, he's fairly blinded by the strobing lights filling his vision, raising one hand to shield his optics, but to no avail as he can't look towards the two Monsterbots clearly. "Augh! REALLY Repugnus? Disco? -REALLY?" Shifting over in transformation, Rodimus suddenly does a strobe-light effect of his own...in the form of headlights suddenly glaring STRAIGHT at the Monsterbot. "Hasn't anyone told you Disco is dead? Leave it that way!" There's no finesse to this, no fanciness. Just an educated guess on Rodimus' part as he aims his whole front end straight at where he last saw Repugnus standing, engine roaring as he accelerates! Arms rotate backwards and legs fold in as Rodimus drops down into his vehicular mode. A moment later his trailer appears out of nowhere and hitches into place on his back. Combat: Winnebago strikes Bug Creature with his Flaming Bumper Sandwich attack! -6 Rewind isn't sure what happened as his own attack backfires on him, causing not only damage but blinding him as well. He somehow stumbles out of the way of the area attack that Decibel launches. The cassette bot tries to do a quick reboot of his visual array so he can see what direction he's facing. "First time for everything." he mutters with a harsh vent. "I think I'm way out of combat practice. Too much time reading and archiving." The laser zots him and he grimaces behind his facemask, "Slag Warpath, remind me not to get on your bad side." Thanks to that hit though perhaps now he can see just well enough to shoot back at the tankformer, "Eat laser." Combat: Rewind strikes Warpath with his Laser attack! Encore's rifle connects, but Blaster rolls with it instead.. allowing the attack to graze his shoulder and neck. In truth, his words stun more than his assault. "Discobot?" he questions, dropping back on his hands. "Duuuuuuuuude, lowblow!" Utilizing his capoeira knowledge, Blaster twists his legs and tucks them together.. lashing them out at Encore's kneecap, all Captain America style ala Marvel VS Capcom. "How you holdin' up padna?" he calls out to Rewind. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blaster strikes Encore with his Stars and Stripes! (Kick) attack! Blue Sportscar overshoots Decibel - not exactly his proudest moment given Clutch's speciality and the respective sizes of their vehicle mode, but at least the act of dodging seems to have upset Decibel's aim, sparing Clutch the indignity of a counterattack. He transforms into robot mode, sliding to a stop on one knee. This time there's no sign of the sabre. Instead a long quad-barreled rocket launcher is raised, braced against a shoulder, and then fired. FWOOM! One missile streaks out towards Grotusque. FWOOSH! The next is sent at Repugnus. A quick twist and the next two are sent at Encore and Warpath. FWOOM! FWOOOOOM! Clutch transforms into robot mode! Combat: Clutch strikes Grotusque with his Missiles Missiles Everywhere! Area attack! -2 Combat: Clutch strikes Bug Creature with his Missiles Missiles Everywhere! Area attack! -2 Combat: Clutch strikes Encore with his Missiles Missiles Everywhere! Area attack! -2 Combat: Clutch misses Warpath with his Missiles Missiles Everywhere! Area attack! -2 Satellite Truck has just experienced a wtf moment as his sonic barrage does a big fat nothing. Unsure if he should blame something in the room of Blaster for hacking into the radio transmission he sent and no doubt warning team less-ugly he comes to another complete stop and transforms. shaking his head he runs a quick diagnostic on himself but detects no glaring issues and chalks it up to karma. Having this moment to himself also gives him a chance to work his way over towards Andi, or at least close enough so he can be heard over the din of battle. "That may not be the safest place to stand. Might I suggest using the drone to keep you out of harms way. Command code 779 should allow you to issue it instructions. It beats standing in the corner." Words spoken he draws his weapon and leaps back into things letting a blast go towards Clutch. Flipping up as parts shift and reconfigure Decibel returns to his robot mode. Combat: Decibel misses Clutch with his Disruptor attack! "Yes, disco! Repugnus knows no bounds of terror!" Grotusque adds to the disgust at his teammates choice of imagery. "You know, he almost caused an entire planetoid to commit mass suicide with that once." Pauses a moment. "Rest assured it was a planetoid that was a wretched hive of scum and villiany," he quickly corrects, waving the matter off. "Maybe. After the first thug or two I stopped checking creditials. Too time consuming." Thing is with Monsterbots, you never know how much of it is true, exaggerated, or just outright wild fabrication. Alas, a missile blast interrupts the otherwise possibly interesting and incrimidating story, engulfing the monsterbot in smoke. "*hack cough* You want More Dakka? Fine." While getting up from his spot he switchs the setting on his blaster. "Okay, back to sucking! Karma is making me its bitch tonight, but hey, I don't go out without making it drag me off kicking and screaming into the pits, haha!" He unloads on full autofire, even if it's just dinky little lasers that probably aren't going to hit anything anyways spitting from the dual barrels. Combat: Grotusque sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grotusque strikes Winnebago with his Actually this is LASER SPAM my mistake! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Grotusque misses Blaster with his Actually this is LASER SPAM my mistake! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Grotusque misses Clutch with his Actually this is LASER SPAM my mistake! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Andi Lassiter puts a hand up to one ear to block out the surrounding noise, then replies back too softly to be heard except over the radio signal. Bug Creature is knocked over by Prime, his legs crumpling from the impact, but he tries to swipe at Rodimus's side even as he falls, aiming for his tires. "Ennnh. Yes, Prime. DISCO! Your arch-nemesis! Destroyer of worlds! Also, try to act a little more blinded next time, would you?" After his strike, he barely has even a moment to get up on his feet and catch his breath before missiles are slamming into him. "Urrgh... dammit, Grotusque, I think we're about to suffer a very unsurprising defeat, here. So, here's something to keep in mind in case we need to go up against someone of Rodimus's caliber--BRING DOUBLECROSS, TOO!" Combat: Bug Creature strikes Winnebago with his Shearing Claws attack! Warpath gets a laser for a laser, tit for tat! "ZING, nice one," he says to Rewind. The attack by clutch is quickly dodged when he sees it incoming. "Hey, no SPLAT, missiles for me! If you want me to eat Laser then maybe I should BAM, feed you my fist!" He swings at Rewind. "This is probably going to BOOM, hurt me more than it hurts you!" Combat: Warpath strikes Rewind with his Punch attack! Encore snarls at the kick to his knee, dropping to one knee immobilised just in time for Clutch's M-202 flash to smack him square in the chest with a rocket. He stands with a growl and raises his rifle, taking a moment to aim before he opens up again with the big gun, spitting out five huge shell casings as he opens up! "C'mon!" Combat: Encore strikes Clutch with his Bofors Rifle attack! In truth, Grotusque's autofire -does- hit something...that which he didn't think he was going to hit in the first place, as the shots stitch along Rodimus' side and send up a faint curl of smoke into the air as the Autobot Leader turns in place after having slammed into Repugnus. He's just coming around when the claws of the bug creature make contact with one of his tires, a heavy *BLAM* issuing out as rubber flies free, and Rodimus transforms at the same time, rising up once more. "Look at it this way, Repugnus..." He states, sparks flying upwards as his feet skid along the ground. As he goes, he reaches out and grabs at the bug creature's chestplate in passing, pulling him along with him at the same time! "...think of it as practice if the day comes you have to face down Galvatron. Because if that happens, I don't want you to -play- with him or fight fair. I want you to give him -everything- you've got." That -does- get a grim expression on Rodimus' face, at least for a few seconds, as he finally skids to a halt...right next to Grotusque. His hand reaches out to seize onto the other Monsterbot's shoulder. "But enough of that. This has been a good workout, boys. For everyone, but I think it's time it starts winding down. Take five, you two!" And with that, he PULLS both of them inwards, trying to make Monsterbot head meet Monsterbot head. The trailer disengages and vanishes into thin air as Rodimus Prime's legs swing down. Arms unfold and head emerges as he stands up in his robot mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Grotusque with his When two coconuts meet... Area attack! Combat: Grotusque falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Bug Creature with his When two coconuts meet... Area attack! Combat: Bug Creature falls to the ground, unconscious. "YO!" Blaster calls out, springing himself up to his feet. Rushing forward, the Autobot DJ rears back with a fist. "This dance ain't up yet, you're on a bus charted for.." ~Won't you take me to.. Funkytown. Won't you take me to..Funkytown.~ Laughing, as the song eminates from his chest compartment.. Blaster lashes out with another physical barrage, this time a flurry of punches. Combat: Blaster misses Encore with his FUNKYTOWN.. FOO! attack! -1 Rewind checks his systems as Blaster asks that, "Under 50 percent boss, can do another round or two at least. Double that if I pace myself. Don't you worry bout me though. I'm a grown mech and all." he jokes. Then a long pause, "Wait.. didn't Andi come in here with Fanfare.. where /is/ Fanfare?" he asks. "Maybe I should duck out of the rest of this fight boss and stick by Andi, you know just in case?" he inquires. Then WHOMP his head snaps sideways and he stumbles backwards, eventually landing upon his back. That's what he gets for being concerned for the humans' safety. He takes a moment to straighten his askew facemask. "I've taken all I can stands, and I can stands no more." he murmurs. You faintly can hear the cartoonish backdrop music from Popeye, the part when he eats the spinach, coming from the tape. Rewind is on his feet and launches himself upwards while Warpath is still leaning enough forward, intending to punch the tankformer in the face. "Eat it.. eat it.. don't make me repeat it.. have s'more yogurt!" he sing songs. Oh Primus he brought out the Wierd Al! RUNNN! Combat: Rewind strikes Warpath with his Tiny fists a-knocking (Punch) attack! Clutch lowers his still-smoking launcher, then discards the now empty weapon and dives for cover as return fire comes his way. His evasive moves let him avoid the energy bolts, but it's the ballistic rifle that hits him - and from Encore, of all Autobots. The impact turns what started as an acrobatic roll into an out of control tumble. When Clutch finally comes to a stop, he raises his head and scans the remaining fighters on 'Team Ugly'. "I knew that gun was gonna be trouble!" he shouts at Encore, before transforming into car mode and lurching into motion. Two small panels open on his hood, and lasers rise into view. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Encore with his Laser attack! Grotusque retorts to Repugnus, "You know he'd just stand around arguing with himself which way to rip him apart instead of just doing it." Oh look, he actually shot someone again!.. One out of three sucks, but it hit, that's all he cares right now! "I'm just having a really off night. Hit my head one too many times, I think." Which is just all the more ironic when Rodimus grabs him nogging not five seconds later, and uses his nogging as a battering ram to get him and Repugnus into a meeting of the minds. Not in the planning sort of way though. In the way that results in a really loud KABONG and one dazed robot staggering backwards, probably seeing stars across his already scattered visual field as he wobbles to one side, then the other. Then stops and raises a hand. "That's not what they mean by headbanging... Narf!" Then keels over flat on his back, out like a light. Bug Creature is dragged along for the ride, and after all the damage he's taken he isn't strong enough to fight Rodimus off. "Yeah, actually that was pretty much what I was thinking." He's hefted into the air, and Repugnus comments, "Heheh, yeah, probably stand there and wait for Galvatron to blow one of his arms off to settle it--CRAP WATCH OUT GROTUSQUE--" CRUNNNNCHHHH! His head is slammed down onto Grotusque's, his bulbous head cracking all over like an egg and caving in as it's rudely shoved into Grotusque's cranium, likely doing as much damage to his comrade. Repugnus falls limp, then, falling onto the ground with a crash, his limbs splayed about like he was a toy carelessly discarded by a spoiled child. A bit of green mech fluid then seeps out of Repugnus's ruined head. "WOW, did you turn Junkion suddenly?" Warpath asks Rewind. As the tiny fists beat-down Popeye style, the red minibot backs up and tries to shoo Rewind away with his hands. "I ain't no POW, punching bag!" he says. Combat: Warpath strikes Rewind with his The brush-off! (Punch) attack! Decibel was lucky enough to have a bit of a breather which is a good thing because he's sure to need it as two of his team are dropped by Rodimus. As comical as the shot may have been that sent his allies to the mat it has shifted the numerical advantage the other way and things begin look a bit grim for team ugly. But not one to throw in the towel Decibel drops to a knee and pulls out a few parts from his kit snapping them together quickly. With the device assembled he attach's it to his arm as he clambers up to his feet. "Ok, lets see now. Power switch on, capacitor charged and safety off." checklist complete he fires the device at Blaster. Combat: Decibel strikes Blaster with the Decibel-forged He Blinded Me With SCIENCE! attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Blaster's Accuracy. (Blinded) Encore growls at the laser and grins, changing target - now Rodimus. He slips a new clip into the big gun and drops to one knee, wedging a cigar into his dental plates and opening up on his boss! Combat: Encore strikes Rodimus Prime with his Bofors Rifle attack! "Stow that chatter, Re!" Blaster sounds off, reassuming his motivational role. "We've got two Monsterbots down in aisle six, courtesy of our fearless leader! If that ain't a sign of the tide turnin', well.. I don't know what is!" the Autobot broadcasts to all of his teammates, pointing to Grotusque and Repugnus laid out on the floor. "Nope, it's time for the final.. Hoo-Rah! As Springer-Bot-Boi would say, they're makin' their big push.. and now it's time to PUSH BACK!!" Motioning to the other Autobots surrounding him, Blaster leads a charge with a fist held high in the air and music blastin' from his chest compartment. "ARE YOU WITH ME??" ~Round one, swear to God I do it for fun! Just a dead man walking, with a double barreled shotgun. Ain't a single left to fear! See their lips moving, but I don't want to hear. Showdown, I ain't backing down from anybody! Throwdown, if I don't get some space! Breakdown, not in this life or another! It's a nightmare, and it's not going away!~ Combat: Blaster inspires Rewind, Rodimus Prime, and Blue Sportscar with noble and dramatic words! Shortly after his heroic charge, Blaster is cut to pieces from Decibel's forged weapon display. :/ Blue Sportscar sees Encore light up Rodimus Prime. Rodimus Prime? Heh, nice knowing you Encore. He turns away from the flyer with a skidding turn, quickly redirecting himself towards Rewind and Warpath. Clutch's trunk rolls back to revealing a small cannon turret. Yet more firepower - starting to get a little ridiculous for a sportscar. But as he races by the pair of smaller Autobots trading punches, Clutch realizes he doesn't have a clean shot at Warpath. Because Rewind is in the way. "Well...there's more than one way to help a comrade," he announces cheerfully. Parts slide and reconfigure on his cannon, and faint red tron lines fade, soon to be replaced by blue. Bluish energy streams out of the cannon, washing over Rewind. Combat: Blue Sportscar quickly patches up some of Rewind's minor injuries. Rodimus Prime makes a bit of a squicked out face as the two Monsterbots keel over. It may be all simulated damage done by holograms and the like but it still -looks- real enough, "Jeez Repugnus, anyone ever tell you you even make going offline look more disturbing than it already is?" He dusts his hands off slowly, before leaning forward and placing those same hands on his knees as he takes a few 'breaths', or the Cybertronian equivelant anyway. "Hoo boy, that certainly gets the old energon pumping. I should do this sort of thing more often, maybe. The heck with paperwork. Magnus can keep it." As he stands there, hunched over and recovering from the exertion, he's content to let the rest of the Autobots spar it out like good scrappers without his interference for the moment. "So what did you want to see me for?" He asks aside to Andi, "Or is this the sort of thing that needs to be asked elsewhere?" This is about when a stream of tracerfire cuts through the air and blasts against his chest, hammering him back one step, then another as his back meets the wall with a harsh *CLUNK* of impact, flecks of flaming paint flying off from where the shells make impact. "Oof! Jeez, Encore. Is it personal or something? I -was- playing nice but since you ask so nicely..." An almost boyish grin crosses his features. Aaand yep, Rodimus has his own rifle in hand, standing sideways and pointing it straight back at Encore again, one-handed for that matter. A deafening *WHUD* issuing out as he unleashes a series of heavy blasts from the tip of the barrel. Even -then- he hasn't got it turned up quite -all- the way. Maybe he just hasn't got the heart in him to COMPLETELY paste one of his Autobots. Or maybe he wasn't lying about Repugnus and Grotusque giving him a workout. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Encore with his Photon Eliminator attack! -2 Rewind felt that big time as the two hands swat at him simultaneously and send him back down toward the floor with an audible THUNK! His systems are flashing red at him now, which means he'd be done for in a normal battle situation. However, he takes a moment to look up at the tankformer and shakes his head, "No." Then a soft huffing vent at the admonishment from Blaster, "Seriously you going to pull rank on me my man? Slag that to the pits." Blaster certainly got the smaller bots fluids flowing with that little speech of his to top it all off. The wash of healing energy gives him pause for a moment, "Nice timing." he states to Clutch, then switches over to sing song mode, "We keep a marching forward, never to retreat. Don't let the enemy behind you, that's the beginning of defeat." He summons up the last of his strength and takes aim with his adhesion rfile, "One good soldier stands, to arms. One good soldier tries, too hard." Combat: Rewind misses Warpath with his Adhesion Rifle attack! Decibel ejects the spent power cell from the weapon and lets it retract onto his forearm. Taking stock of the situation he is forced to shield his optics as Rodimus opens fire on Encore. "Man that's going to leave a mark." He mutters to himself as he draws his rifle. "How are we holding up guys? We're two down but we can still pull this off." Sadly he's not as inspiring as Blaster and does little to spark his team up. Perhaps he can shoot something though, so with a quick flip of the switch he fires another blast towards Blaster. Combat: Decibel strikes Blaster with his Disruptor attack! Bug Creature doesn't reply to Rodimus Prime because he's kind of unconscious right now. Well, he'll eventually get rebooted. Maybe. Another blast of glue passes harmlessly beside Warpath. "I think I'm POW, sticky enough!" he says, "Since this isn't for real, maybe I ought to try ZOOM, running you over!" He transforms and steams towards Rewind. "I'm going to POW, make my mark!" Warpath folds down into his awesome tank mode. Combat: Red Tank strikes Rewind with his Ram attack! Encore growls as he takes the hits from Rodimus, knocked clear down onto his backside. He growls and begins to haul himself to his feet, giving his commander a glare. "That... hurt." He says simply, transforming but staying on the ground - there's just no space for him. His tailfin scrapes the ceiling! "Boss!" He smirks. "Catch THIS one!" Folding and unfolding with the usual noise, Encore transforms into an AC130U Gunship Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship misses Rodimus Prime with his Bofors Cannon attack! Seizing when Decibel launches yet another attack at him, Blaster rolls with the punches and flips backward.. scraping the ground with an iron fist. "You D, thought you'd forgotten about me!" the Autobot laughs, coming to a standing position. "Hey man, no offense.. you can fly the white flag whenever you're ready." Instead of targetting Decibel, instead Blaster aims for the giant AC-130 that's looming overhead. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blaster strikes AC130U Spooky II Gunship with his Soundblaster attack! -1 Andi Lassiter tries to figure out a way to get those who have been knocked out of the simulated combat out of the walking/stomping/falling path of those still moving about, but she sure as heck is not going out there herself. Blue Sportscar reaches the far side of the Training Room, skids to a stop and then speeds off next the wall. His cannon swivels to track various targets as he circles the group, but finally settles on Warpath. When it was two small robots going at it, Clutch didn't want to risk a shot. But now that there's a tank...well, it's a lot easier to get a clear line of fire. Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Red Tank with his Laser attack! Rodimus Prime jinks left, then right as shells impact around him, "I'd prefer -not- to catch it, in all honesty Encore!" He calls out as he shuffle-skids along the ground, only coming to a halt when he sees Blaster opening fire on the grounded aircraft. With that being done, he doesn't choose to retaliate this time, instead standing up straight with his rifle pointed at the ceiling. "Okay guys, do you say Uncle yet or are you determined to see this through to the end? It's not like I get some kind of joy out of beating into something already kind of inevitable by this point." Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Rewind was hurt badly enough that there was no way he could evade the minibot's charge, so he gets rammed down onto his back and rolls out of the way before the tank runs those treads over him. He idly sings songs, "I don't know if I want to laugh or cry." then a harsh vent, "I'm done boss, finish this minibot for me would you?" he asks. Combat: Rewind takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Decibel is slowly watching his team get blown to tiny bits by team less than ugly and there seems to be very little he can do about it. Well that's not exactly true, with optics on the others he shunts his rifle away and runs over towards Warpath. "Good think you don't drive that fast. Encore is out of reach but you I can slap a band-aid on." Pulling out a few tools he does as much as he can to keep the tank rollin' as he calls over to the other team. "Give up? Us, that's not the Autobot way." He then speaks a bit lower, "What ya think Warpath? I'm not sure this will end well if we keep at it much longer, we're in a pretty bad spot here." Combat: Decibel quickly patches up some of Red Tank's minor injuries. AC130U Spooky II Gunship growls at the impact of Blaster's weapon. His minigun begins to cycle, first spraying its fire over Blaster, then turning to hose over RODimus and Clutch. All of this with a 120-decibel noise that a child, (or secretly, everyone) would find quite funny. Especially as it echoes, several times, in the confined training bay! "I fart at you!" He declares, in a mock-French accent. Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship misses Rodimus Prime with his I fart at you all! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship misses Blue Sportscar with his I fart at you all! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship strikes Blaster with his I fart at you all! (Full-Auto) Area attack! "Okay!" the red tank says, "If you want to BLAM, tap out, I'll take care of the next guy!" After Decibel thoughtfully fixes a few of his injuries, rolls towards Clutch, swinging his turret back around to fire a laser at the Sports Car. "ZING, thanks Decibel!" Red Tank says, "Now, here, have some ZING, laser back!" Combat: Red Tank misses Blue Sportscar with his Laser attack! Rodimus Prime says, "Sheesh, I can't fault your enthusiasm folks. But by this point I figure those who want to keep sparring can keep at it. I think it's time I better tap out myself." Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "WHAM, BLAM, that was fun! We should POW, do this more often!" Rodimus Prime raises one hand to shield his face as more bullets spray overhead, finally getting himself clear. "Jeez, it's like some of these guys aren't out of energy. Alright, I'M OUT guys! Good workout!" He calls that last part a little louder, hopefully to avoid any sort of stray shots getting intercepted in his direction. He does also turn towards the nearest console to tap a few keys and let the simulation on Repugnus and Grotusque shimmer away so they can return back to the land of the living. "Okay! All clear. So..." With that, he crouches down next to Andi, resting his hands on his knees. "Sorry about that. What's up?" Sergeant Encore says, "Yeah I hear that!" Decibel says, "I think perhaps you have a point Rodimus. While this was a great exercise I think we can all see how it will end. My congratulations to you and your team on a well earned victory Blaster. Team Decibel officially raises the white flag." Sergeant Encore says, "I don't raise any flag!" Rodimus Prime says, "Heh, don't worry. It's not like I was trying to keep score. Every now and then we just need to work the kinks out." Andi Lassiter says, "Will you help pull the unconscious ones over this way, then, Rodimus, and then if you still have that moment I can ask you about that little favor." Taking a page from Rodimus' playbook, Blaster strides up to Decibel and extends a hearty hand for shaking. "Hey D, those were some GRRROOOVIN moves you pulled out there. Can't tell ya enough, how.. YAOW, glad you're on our side!" Decibel says, "Well you are more than welcome to continue on your owe then Encore. I for one could use a cool down and a warm oil soak." Blaster says, "YAOW, score one for Team Blaster! Ahaha, just kiddin' ya D. Great excercise, definitely something to keep the perceptors sharp!" Rewind is thankful that its being called as he slowly gets to his feet. "Nicely done indeed." he agrees with Blaster's assessment of the other team. "Well done all around." Decibel shakes the extended hand, "Right back at ya Blaster. Great showing by everyone." AC130U Spooky II Gunship transforms and pouts a bit, flexing his shoulder "Yowsa, boss. You hurt!" He chuckles, finally lighting his cigar. He then offers the humidor around; they're not his Dances, but they're a good, expensive brand. Encore transforms into his robot mode, lighting a cigar and adjusting his hat. Encore says, "Stogie, anyone?" Red Tank transforms and nods at Encore. "ZOOM, toss one my way," he says. Though how he intends to smoke it, is anyone's guess. The tank splits down the middle, then rises up. The treads separate into legs and arms pop out of the sides. The head comes out of the top of the tank. It's Warpath! Blue Sportscar slows to a stop, transforms to robot mode and claps his hands together. "Always good to get some training in. I'm headed back to my quarters, see you guys later." Clutch transforms into robot mode! Andi Lassiter looks up at Rodimus and smiles. "Well, hopefully it's nothing major. I was wondering what your most current information about Copernicus is." She waves after each mech as they leave the training room. Encore sticks around; he's got nothing better to do as he saunters up to Rodimus, offering the humidor of cigars. "Guv?"